1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game apparatus which employs a storage medium storing program data, such as an optical disk, a magnetic disk, a semiconductor memory or the like, as well as to an animation display controlling method for use in such a video game and to a readable storage medium which stores an animation display controlling program.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Hitherto, various types of game systems have been proposed such as a system employing a combination of a home-use exclusive game machine and a television receiver, a business-used exclusive game machine, a system employing a combination of a personal computer or a work station, a display unit and a voice output device.
Each of these systems has the following components: a controller to be operated by the player; a storage medium recording a game program data; a CPU which performs various kinds of control for generating sounds and images in accordance with the game program data; a processor for generating images; a processor for generating sounds; a CRT for displaying the images; and a speaker for outputting the sound. CD-ROMs, semiconductor memories, and cassettes incorporating semiconductor memories are major storage mediums used in the game systems of the type described above.
As a kind of video games implemented by these game systems, a fishing game is conceivable which simulates a fishing competition between fisher characters on a simulated fishing site displayed on a game display screen.
In the meantime, a technique has been commonly adopted in the field of video games, in which the game display screen is switched from one to another in accordance with an operation performed by the user on operating means of the game system and, in addition, animation images are displayed regardless of the operation on the operating means so as to enhance the realistic feel of the game. It is desirable that the fishing game of the kind described above also employs such animation images suitably displayed on the displaying means.